Conventionally, when a sprayed deposit was subjected to sealing processing, processing was conducted in which, after the completion of spraying, a sealer was applied or sprayed onto the deposit, and where necessary, baking processing was conducted.
Accordingly, there were cases in which the sealing processing was insufficient, because the sealing did not sufficiently penetrate to the lower layer of the deposit or the like.
Furthermore, the present inventors have previously proposed interrupting spraying during the formation of a spray deposit and conducting sealing processing (Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 6-321207), however, with this method, there were problems with the removal of excess sealer, the oxidation of the spray deposit, and the like, and there were numerous cases in which a sufficiently fine spray deposit could not be obtained, and the corrosion resistance with respect to acidic and alkaline solutions was also insufficient.
The problems to be solved in the conventional technology described above are the ability to conduct sealing processing uniformly throughout the whole thickness of the sprayed deposit, so as to obtain a fine deposit. For example, this would involve the provision of a deposit having sufficient corrosion resistance with respect to acidic or alkaline chemicals, the provision of a spray deposit which is resistant to penetration by molten metals, the provision of a spray deposit as an anti-corrosion treatment for the base metal, and the like.
The present invention has as an object thereof to provide a spray deposit which will reliably allow the incorporation in the spray deposit of a material which is difficult to spray or a material which is easily oxidized and hence can not be sprayed, and will also allow the exploitation of the properties of this material.
This would involve, for example, the execution, on a paper making roller, of a spray deposit which facilitates removal of the paper, the provision of a spray deposit which is resistant to molten metal as a molten metal plating bath material, the provision of a spray deposit having particularly superior resistance to abrasion or the like.
The present invention solves the problems present in the conventional technology described above; it has as an object thereof to provide a fine spray deposit having excellent adhesion capabilities.